Lady Down
by TinkerLJ
Summary: Ace and Lady Jaye are sent on an equipment testing mission during which Lady Jaye's Skystriker is shot down and she is captured by Cobra. As the Joes race to the rescue, Lady Jaye shares an interesting conversation with someone quite unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

_This story follows my Christmas story,_ _In All the Ways we are Family_ _. I recommend you read it before this one if you haven't already. It introduces the connection between LJ and Destro which will be developed further here._

 _The idea for a familial connection between Destro and LJ comes from the Sunbow episode,_ _Skeleton's in the Closet._

 _Verses 1, 7, 13, 14 and 15 from Anne Bronte's poem,_ _Power of Love_ _are quoted._

 _Lines in italic are quoted directly from Sunbow's_ _Operation Doomsday_ _,_ _Pyramid of Darkness_ _and_ _Pit of Vipers._

 _As always, thanks for reading. I am humbly trying to improve my writing so any constructive criticism is welcomed._

* * *

Ace's Skystriker had barely touched down before Duke and Flint ran onto the tarmac. Even from the cockpit window he could see Flint's face, red with fury.

"And so, it begins…" he suppressed a sigh.

As he slid out of the cockpit, he was immediately confronted by Flint.

"What happened out there? How could you let them get Jaye?" Flint roared, grabbing Ace by the collar and yanking him. To Ace's credit, he didn't even blink.

Flint, at ease…"Duke barked, stepping up quickly. "This is not helping Lady Jaye."

Flint dropped Ace and took a step backwards. With jaws clenched, he kept flexing and unflexing his hands, a sure sign to everyone that he was struggling not to lose it. "You sorry excuse for a pilot…If she's hurt….If she's …So help me…" he growled, shooting daggers at Ace.

Ace tugged at his collar and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. His eyes blurred. "You think I don't care about what happened?," he yelled angrily, his voice rising. "I'm worried about her, too!"

Flint stopped. A vein in his temple twitched and his face darkened.

"Flint, Ace, my office, now," Duke snapped angrily. "We don't have time for this." He turned around abruptly, heading for his office with wide, quick steps. An inscrutable look passed between Flint and Ace and then they followed after him, silently.

* * *

(At the Pit, the night before)

"Another mission?" Flint asked in disappointment.

"Yes," Lady Jaye sighed, sinking down on the couch next to him.

"What's that make, three times already his month?"

"Four."

"Four," he growled impatiently.

"I really don't mind," she smiled softly, laying her hand on his arm.

Flint slid closer to her on the couch, till their legs were just touching. "I do," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Flint!" she slapped him on the shoulder, laughing.

"Well, I do." he pouted.

"It's just a day mission. A simple equipment test. I'll be back by evening."

"And then, just us?"

"Just us…" she smiled and stifled a yawn. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired."

"I know. You need to get some rest." He reached out and gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Stay safe out there, Ok?"

"Don't I always?" she smirked.

"You know what I mean…"

"I know…" she took his hand and squeezed it.

He studied her soft brown eyes. "Tomorrow night, then?"

"I promise." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, grinning as his eyes lit up eagerly. "Good night, Flint," she extricated her hand from his. With a parting smile, she turned and left. Flint leaned back into the couch and grinned a lopsided grin.

Love, Indeed thy strength is mighty….

-Anne Bronte v. 1

* * *

(Earlier that morning)

"Ready, Jaye?" Ace grinned as he waited for the green light to take off. It was a beautiful day for flying.

" _Ready, willing and able._ Right behind you, Ace." Her face broke into a smile as she steered her jet onto the runway. They both took off, one after the other, climbing smoothly into the bright sky.

"Switching to onboard navigation, now," Ace informed her once they had reached cruising altitude.

"Seconding that. Switch complete."

"Alright, Jaye…" Ace began as he levelled off his jet. "This new Signal Mag that Dial Tone came up with is a bit complicated. We haven't had time to make the modifications to the onboard computer and the current system is not capable of supporting it. So, we're gonna have to set it up manually. You'll need to completely shut down all computer systems and reboot. Once it reboots, the new system and communications should come back online. The data collections will have to be manually restarted. I'll do mine first and then once communications are reestablished, I'll walk you through yours."

"Roger that, Ace."

"Initiating shut down, now."

Jaye immediately heard the com link go dead. She waited patiently, listening to the silence in her headphones as Ace went through his systems reboot. It took only a few minutes to complete.

"Ok, I'm back. Your turn." He went over the instructions with her again, step by step.

"Ok Ace, I'm ready…shutting down now…," the radio went silent.

Ace watched the clouds below them as they skimmed their cottony tops. In his flight suit he was warm. The sun was bright above the clouds. He listened to the silence, making small adjustments to his onboard navigation system.

"All, set…" Jaye's voice crackled over the com, once again.

"Copy that…Let me run a diagnostic." Ace began running the checks. Soon, he leaned back. "Ok, looks good," he confirmed. "Let's test this baby out. Lady Jaye, _care to accompany me into enemy territory_?"

"Hey," she laughed, "I think that was my line. But, yeah, I'm right behind you Ace."

"Beginning data feedback now," he flipped a switch on his panel.

They flew along the coast of the Mediterranean, following navigations for the flight path.

"Absolutely nothing," Jaye let out an exasperated breath. "Are you picking up anything, Ace?"

"No, But they must be out here. This _is_ the coordinates of their last known communications."

They flew twenty more minutes. Still, only silence reached their ears. The clouds underneath them had begun to thin.

"Maybe, we should circle around and head back…," Jaye suggested.

"Alright,…I'm with you. I'm afraid Dial Tone's gonna be disappointed, though."

"Hey, Ace, wait a sec… What was that?"

"What?"

"I was just picking up something." Jaye sputtered. "Wait…there it is again," she heard a faint broken crackling, then a pause. "Ace, are you sure you're not getting what I'm getting? I can't make it out due to static."

"No, wait…confirm that…I'm getting it now…Let me magnify the signal," he made a few adjustments. "Come on Dial Tone, baby,…don't fail me now," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Jaye cried excitedly, "There it is….Hey, Ace…that voice….it sounds familiar…I can almost make it out, just give me a minute… Destro! Ace, It's Destro!"

"I hear it Jaye…can't make out what he's saying though. Intensify your Signal Mag." Ace adjusted his signal to support hers. "I'm dialling into the same frequency as yours, hold on. We're gonna try Overlap."

"Ace…That's it…I hear him now…He's saying something about the…Oh, no." she cried hoarsely, "Rattlers!"

Three Cobra planes were headed on an intercept course, firing rapidly. Ace and Lady Jaye quickly manoeuvred away from them. As Ace pulled out of his roll, Jaye noticed his tail fin was smoking.

"Ace, you Ok?" Jaye asked worriedly.

"I took a hit, but it's not bad." He caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

"Jaye, watch out. Two more rattlers, 9:00. Immediate evasive manoeuvres!"

Ace and Lady Jaye rolled out of formation to the left and right. Then they flew up into the densest clouds for cover.

"Ok, Jaye?" Ace's voice was strained.

"Fine."

"Good. But, we're not out of the woods, yet. Just follow my lead."

"Roger that, Ace."

"Wild Weasel to Cobra Commander. Come in, Cobra Commander."

"Thisss isss Cobra Commander."

"I have a visual of the two GI Joe Skystrikers."

"Who'sss piloting those jetsss?" he hissed.

"Looks like…Ace…and I can't make out the second."

"Whoever they are, dessstroy them!"

"Yes Commander, targeting weapons now." Wild Weasel smirked as he pulled up behind Lady Jaye, easily mimicking her every move.

"Ace, I've got a Rattler on my tail."

"Jaye, pull up."

"… can't shake him."

"On my way."

"Target sighted…locking…Fire!"

Jaye felt the sudden heat on her right side and winced. "Ace, I'm hit…," she gripped the controls tightly, trying to maintain altitude.

"Hang on Jaye…" Ace manoeuvred into position behind the Cobra jet and fired several rounds. The Rattler took a minor hit and then pulled away, smoking.

"Ace…can't hold it…I'm losing altitude…," Jaye's damaged engine stopped midair. She lost control as the jet fell into a tailspin.

"Bail out, Lady Jaye!"

Jaye gritted her teeth and punched the eject button. She rocketed into the sky.

Ace watched as Jaye's chute opened. She had ejected late and was falling fast. The chute slowed her fall but she still hit the water hard. Ace let out a breath as he watched her rise to the surface and begin struggling to untangle herself from the ropes and harness. Ace flipped the Command Centre link. "Ace to Duke. Jaye's down. I repeat Jaye's down…"

A Rattler moved in behind him, firing several rounds but missed as Ace rolled to the left.

"That does it…" Ace growled. He pointed his nose down, dropping quickly into a barrel roll. As soon as he had a visual, he pulled on his stick to decelerate and let go two side winders. They smashed into their target. The Cobra Rattler burst into flames.

"Ace?"

Two more were closing in fast. Ace immediately pulled up, hitting the thrusters, and hid in another dense cloud bank. He couldn't see the remaining Rattlers but he knew they couldn't see him either.

"Ace, This is Duke…Do you read me?"

"Not now, Duke…" Ace grumbled under his breath as he visually scanned the area around him.

He adjusted the Sig Mag and was able to lock in on one of the targets below him. Immediately, he dropped out of the cloud bank right behind the enemy plane. Hitting the release button, he sent two more sidewinders into the Rattler in from of him. He grinned cockily as he watched the pilot parachute past him.

His arrogance was short lived as he looked up too late, finding himself tailed by the remaining pilot who fired.

"Ace, answer me!"

Ace was hit. His right wing was smoking. He pulled on the throttle, hard. "Come on, baby…hold together just a little longer.." he coaxed. The velocity was shaking the jet apart…"Just a bit more… now!" He circled up and around, pulling a 360, just before settling behind the last Cobra Rattler. "Fire!" He sent his last sidewinder into the tail of the Rattler. It spiralled out of control, crashing into the ocean below.

Ace slowed into a flyover as he scanned the ocean for Lady Jaye. He spotted her parachute, just below the surface of the water. Several Cobra Hydrofoils were retrieving their pilots from the crashed Rattlers. They turned and skimmed the surface of the water heading for Lady Jaye. He watched as they dragged her lifeless body out.

"Ace…!" Duke shouted. "What's going on? Will you answer me!"

Ace cursed as he levelled out his jet. "Duke, this is Ace," he took a deep breath…"They got Jaye."

The entire com room at the Joe headquarters fell silent. Duke lay a hand on Flint's shoulder as the Warrant Officer sank heavily into a chair. Dial Tone looked away.

"Return to base." Duke ordered heavily.

Ace turned his jet sharply and hit the thrusters.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't speak Gaelic; though I wish I could. It's a beautiful language. I apologise If I got the translations wrong. Please feel free to correct me._

 _uncail…uncle_

 _neacht…niece_

 _A stor…my treasure (a term of endearment to a child)_

 _A leanbh (or 'Alanna' as is sometimes used in Irish songs)… my child_

 _feumaldh mi falbh…I must go_

 _Beannacht leat go bhfeicfidh me aris thu…blessings until I see you again_

 _slan leat …goodbye (if leaving)_

 _slan agat…goodbye (if staying)_

* * *

"Cobra Commander, we have a Joe prisoner for you." Major Bludd approached his throne and bowed deeply.

"Who isss it, Major Bludd?" Cobra Commander's brown eyes, all that could be seen under his blue hood, glittered malevolently.

The Major rose and signalled behind him. Two Cobra Vipers dragged an unconscious Lady Jaye between them. Her boots bounced and scraped heavily across the marble floor. They dropped her face down with a wet thud.

"Thisss iss your prisoner, Bludd? She looksss more like a drowned rat." Cobra Commander waved a hand dismissively.

"She is alive, Commander. I took it upon myself to make sure."

Cobra Commander considered him a moment and then stood up regally and descended the steps of his throne, stopping as he reached the prisoner's side. He nudged her with his boot and waited. She didn't stir so he knelt down beside her. Taking her roughly by the shoulder, he flipped her over. A slow smile spread under his mask as he recognised her face. His eyes held a wicked gleam. He ran his fingers lightly through her damp hair. Lady Jaye.

"Yesss, Bludd, thisss little one may prove quite valuable…," he smiled coldly. "Take her to a prison cell so she can… dry off."

* * *

(At the Pit)

Duke called a search and rescue team together immediately. "Lady Jaye and Ace were on a surveillance mission to test out some new equipment of Dial Tone's. Unfortunately," Duke paused and scanned the faces in the room. "…Jaye's Skystriker was shot down and she was taken captive by Cobra."

The Joes let out a collective gasp.

"Here's what we know. Her plane went down here." Duke pointed to a map on the screen. "She was picked up by Cobra Hydrofoils here," he pointed to another location on the map. "We know Hydrofoils are not designed for long distance so we can safely assume the Cobra base must be nearby. So," he circled an area with a 50 mile radius on the map. "This is our search area. Find the base and rescue Jaye. Any questions?"

"Good…"

"Scarlet you'll be going with Ace to retrace their flight path. Cutter, you've got sea. Wild Bill, Flint, you've got the Tomahawks. Bring her back. Yo Joe."

"Yo Joe."

* * *

(At the Cobra Temple)

Lady Jaye woke slowly, rising layer by layer though the darkness. Deep in the back of her mind she remembered hitting the water, struggling against the ropes entangling her, and then blackness. She had vague, distant memories of waking, surrounded by blue uniformed cobra troops and then vomiting up sea water. She must have passed out again after that, because she didn't remember anything else.

As she continued to hover somewhere between sleeping and waking, her dreamlike thoughts came to rest on Flint. They were supposed to be enjoying an evening together…."just us." So much for promises. A cold shiver passed through her. She felt herself slipping as the darkness pulled her down again. She fought against it. In her mind, she heard an echo of Flint's voice, like a beacon, a lighthouse on the stormy sea. His words gave her the strength she needed. She followed his guiding light.

Roused to newborn strength and courage,

Pain and grief, I cast away

Health and life, I keenly follow

Mighty death is held at bay

-v.13

As she clawed her way to consciousness, she became aware of the sound of water dripping somewhere nearby. Her eyes cracked open. She was laying on a rough cement floor. As her eyes adjusted, she could just recognise the outline of the door to her cell.

She was freezing. It didn't help that her clothes were still damp. Between the chattering of teeth, a moan escaped her lips. She rolled over and took a deep breath of the cold, damp air. Immediately, she was assailed by a violent fit of coughing which left her gasping for breath.

She remembered snippets of images …her Skystriker…ejecting…did Ace make it? She looked around for his familiar figure but she was alone in the cell. A faint thrill of hope worked it's way through her as she realised he must have gotten away…returned to base…informed the Joes of her capture.

She pushed away the heaviness, the pain, willing her body to rise. She struggled to her feet and then began to pace, hugging herself, trying to get warm. Her breaths came in short, painful pants as her shivering increased. She knew Flint would be coming for her, it was only a matter of time. She rubbed her arms, the friction generating little heat in the cold cell.

Yes, my love I will be patient

Firm and bold my heart shall be

Fear not- though this life is dreary,

I can bear it well for thee

\- v. 14

A new sound made it's way to her ears. She stiffened and turned to the door, squinting to see in the dark. Someone outside was fumbling with the lock. The heavy door swung open noisily on it's hinges. Jaye, blinded by the sudden light stood unable to move, blinking rapidly. She could just make out a black figure that filled the doorway.

Destro.

Destro. She felt her heart sink. Of all people, it just had to be him be him. Jaye stifled an exasperated sigh. In some distant part of her mind, she wondered if he had received her Christmas card. She felt a little foolish about it now. He had never responded, never even hinted, not that she really expected he would. Maybe sending it had been a mistake. He was the enemy, after all, even at Christmas, even though he was…family. She was still shocked by the revelation that this powerful leader in the ranks of Cobra was her also only living relative. Oh, why did her life have to be so complicated? Her one link to her past…and it was the enemy. Old Chrome Dome, himself…

Jaye sucked in her breath, and was immediately attacked by another, even more violent, fit of coughing. She doubled over, then fell to her knees. When the fit was over, she looked up, two pink spots on her pale cheeks. She shot him an icy glare.

Destro stood over her silent and imposing. She could not read the emotions behind his mask, but his eyes seemed to glow faintly in the dark.

"I was told you were a prisoner."

She nodded slowly, hugging herself as the shivers increased once again. She wondered where this conversation was going. Was she the enemy or was this to be more personal? Jaye started to move, to rise to her feet again, but was taken by another coughing fit. Her lungs were burning as she gasped for breath.

Destro's eyes glanced at her with indecision and then concern. He took a step forward.

She looked at him, wary.

He drew his eyebrows together into a frown. "Drink this. It will help," His rich baritone voice rumbled. He handed her a flask full of something warm. She took it, not taking her eyes off him. He nodded assuringly. With shaking hands and chattering teeth, she took a small sip. It burned all the way down. She could feel her fingers and toes tingling.

"Finish it….I promise you I mean you no harm,…Allison."

She stared at him a moment, considering. So, it was to be personal. She drank the rest in rapid gulps. She gasped as the heat spread through her body. The shaking slowly subsided.

"Sorry, I cannot do more." His eyes darted to the open door, "Already, I risk…"

"It's Ok," she rose to her feet, a little unsteady, but she felt stronger and was definitely warmer. She was still unsure of his intentions, however. "Thank you," she offered sincerely, casting him a sideways glance.

* * *

Somewhere over the Mediterranean, Flint was carefully piloting the Tomahawk along his search path, trying hard to control his growing concern. His thoughts kept turning to Lady Jaye. Where was she? Was she Ok? Was she hurt?

When Lady Jaye and Flint joined GI Joe several years back, no one could have predicted how close they would become. What had started out as good friends and teammates had evolved into something much more. Jaye had become his whole life, his present and his future. She had taken possession of him, wrapped herself in and around his heart. A few times, they had even shared quiet talks about what they both wanted after GI Joe. Flint was confident her hopes and dreams were the same as his and even though he knew they couldn't act on it now, he had already picked out a ring. A beautiful diamond solitaire. It sat in a black velvet case, hidden in the back of his sock drawer, waiting for the day when GI Joe became the past and their future together began.

But now she was missing, lost, and maybe even worse. She who had made him whole. She who was his everything. "I'm coming, Jaye," he spoke tenaciously. He knew would find her. He had to find her. With slightly trembling hands, he continued piloting his tomahawk, widening the search area once again.

Lifeline and Mainframe exchanged a worried glance. "Sorry, Flint, still nothing."

"She's out there somewhere," he pursed his lips, "Keep looking. I have to find her. She is waiting for me." He set his eyes forward in determination.

That I could not but remember

How her hopes were fixed on me

-v. 7

* * *

(In the Cobra Temple prisons)

"Have you a tracer on you?"

"No."

"Some kind of communications device? A cell phone perhaps?"

She glared at him. "A phone?," she asked incredulously, "Are you kidding? Just what do you think I'm doing here? Making a social call?"

"How do you Joes communicate?" he asked unperturbed.

"We use com links, of course…"

"You Joes are so …80's. Here, use my cell." He handed a smart phone with the Cobra symbol on the back.

She stared at it blankly.

"Just send Flint a text. The Joes will be able to trace your location and find you."

"Ummm, Ok…"she glanced at him as she quickly keyed in the number. "Why?" she asked softly, daring to ask, needing to know.

"Let's just say, I have an obligation to uphold." He hesitated a moment and then slowly slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a photograph.

A sharp gasp escaped as she recognised it, her Christmas photo. Jaye lifted her eyebrow in question, noticing it had been cut in half.

Destro smirked dryly under his mask. "What? You can't possibly believe I would want to be carrying _his_ photograph around…"

She smiled humourlessly, unsure whether to be honoured or concerned that he was carrying a photo of her with him. She watched as he reached in his pocket again and pulled out a second photo.

"Here," he offered it to her.

Jaye took the photo from his hand curiously and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she recognised her mother and father standing with another young man she had never seen. All three had their arms around each other and were smiling.

Jaye continued to study the photo. She gasped in surprise as she began comparing the two young men. They both had the same high cheekbones, the same chiselled eyebrows, the same green eyes. She stole a look at Destro, but his eyes were hidden from her. She couldn't read him. As she looked back down at the photo in her hand, her lips trembled.

"You?" she asked tentatively, sliding a finger over the face of the unknown young man.

"Yes…, I… wanted you to know I wasn't always who you see before you today," he spoke quietly.

Destro waited as she bent her head once again to study the photo. He could tell she was turning things over in her mind, trying to figure it all out, to make a decision. When she finally looked up, he recognised the glint in her eye, the slightly lifted chin and stubborn set of her shoulders…a stance he had seen in his brother many times. He nearly smiled.

Lady Jaye embodied both her parents. She had her mother's soft brown eyes, untamed waves and full, shapely mouth. From her father, she had inherited her strong sense of right and wrong, quick temper, and many of her mannerisms.

As Destro's and Lady Jaye's eyes met, for a moment they were simply who they were, stripped of all the different roles they played, the walls between them down. They stood unflinching, vulnerable to one another. Then just as quickly, Destro lowered his eyes, and the walls were up again.

"You could come with me…" she began hesitantly, "leave Cobra. You could start again…"

"No," he shook his head slowly. "It is …not possible."

"Uncail…"

"No…neacht…, There are enough _skeletons in my closet_ to fill a graveyard…I have already forsaken my honour."

"But…"

"This is who I have become, who I am." He stretched himself to his full height. His eyes glittered coldly. "As you must already know…to your friends, the Joes, I will show no mercy."

She met his glare unflinching, refusing to be intimidated. "So, that's it? We're at an impasse? You just go your way and I go mine?," her eyes filled with hurt and anger.

Destro sighed, "We are sworn enemies. It is how it must be."

Lady Jaye stood trembling with emotion, the photo held tight against her chest. Her brown eyes were locked with his, pleading silently. He took a step forward, as if drawn to her against his will. A silver hand reached out to touch her face, but then pulled back, as if suddenly burned. Conflicting emotions flashed through his eyes. He flexed and unflexed his hand several times.

"The Joes will come for you, soon. It is time for me to go. Feumaldh mi falbh…A leanbh," He turned his back to her and began walking away.

Jays choked back the tears threatening to fall. "Beannacht leat go bhfeicfidh me aris thu," she whispered.

Destro stopped, eyes flickering in veiled pain and anger…"No, "Alanna", not for me…never for me…I don't deserve your blessing. Slan leat."

"Slan agat."

She stood watching as he shut the door between them, separating them, and the room grew dark once more. She could hear the faint sound of the door being locked on the other side. The dividing line had been drawn. She was a Joe and he was a Cobra. She slid to the ground, weeping for her foe, the enemy she had learned to call "uncail."

Destro stood outside her cell, leaning heavily against the door. He let out string of curses under his breath as he tried, but failed, to bring his emotions under control. His hands shook as he removed the mask to wipe the tears underneath. "Beannacht leat go bhfeicfidh me aris thu…Alanna…" He spoke softly, with trembling voice. Then he put the mask back in place and straightened, his face impassive, he was Destro once more. He turned stiffly and strode away.

Let our foes still rain upon me

cruel wrongs and taunting scorn

'Tis for thee their hate pursues me

And for thee, it shall be borne

\- v. 15


	3. Chapter 3

The ground underneath shifted as a loud explosion rocked the foundations of the temple. A single thought materialised. _Flint!_

Lady Jaye stood carefully and felt her way to the door. She grasped on the handle firmly, tugging and pulling. It wouldn't budge. She finally gave up, leaning back against the cool surface. She was so tired. Whatever Destro had given her must have passed through her system because she had begun to feel chilled again. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Seconds later, another explosion sent her sprawling to the ground. Years of training had Jaye quickly covering her head as rock and debris rained down around her. "If the Joes weren't careful, they were going to get her killed," she muttered darkly. Once it was over, she rose to her feet again, albeit shakily, and pressed her ear to the door. From the hallway outside, she thought she could hear the sound of voices.

"Jaye…," Flint cried out anxiously.

"Lady Jaye," Mainframe yelled even louder from behind. Their voices echoed down the empty hallway.

"Here…," She tried to yell, but was wracked by a round of coughing. The dust still hung densely in the air, irritating her already sensitive airway. Eyes streaming and chest burning, she tried again. Her voice was weak but it was enough.

"I hear her," Flint cried in relief as he looked at the cell doors around him. But, which one? "Jaye…," he called again anxiously.

"Here…" her weak cry carried past the door.

Flint was there in a heartbeat. A well placed bullet later, and the door was flung open.

Flint's eyes quickly darted around the dark cell. Spotting Jaye just inside, he rushed over and pulled her into a tight embrace. When she wrapped her arms around him, he bent down and kissed her gently. "We got your text. You Ok?" He held her at arms length and ran his gaze over her from head to toe. Her hands were like ice, he began to rub them gently.

"I'm Ok," she coughed several times and then leaned in, resting her head on his chest. A shiver passed through her. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her, simply holding her close. "I knew you would come," she murmured, raising her eyes to look at him.

He felt himself falling, sinking in their depths as he stared at her. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he flashed her his lopsided grin. "Scarlet and Ace are distracting the Snakes for us."

As if on cue, another explosion sent them all diving. Flint flung himself over Jaye protectively, covering her with his body. The new shower of dust had her coughing once more. She gasped painfully. Lifeline looked at her carefully and furrowed his brow in thought. Flint pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her narrow waist, leading the way. Mainframe and Lifeline followed, complaining about Ace and Scarlet and their love for big guns.

Once on board the Tomahawk, Lifeline reached into a cupboard. "Here," he handed a warmed blanket to Flint as Mainframe took the controls, "Wrap it around her."

The warm blanket felt wonderful. Lady Jaye sighed and immediately began relaxing in the heat. She felt like she was sinking, falling…the need for sleep overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly Lifeline was next to her holding his stethoscope. "I just want to check your lungs Lady Jaye," he spoke calmly.

She snapped her heavy eyelids open in irritation. "I'm fine," she slapped his hands away.

"Jaye…," he said sternly.

She glared at him.

He glared back. The seconds passed between them.

"Ok, fine…," she huffed finally in exasperation.

He smiled as he pressed the scope to her chest and listened. "Hmm Hmm," He wrote a few notes on her chart. "Now lean forward." He pressed it to her back and listened again. "Take a deep breath…hold…release." Immediately she began coughing again, gasping and choking until she felt she couldn't breath.

Flint took a hand in concern as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Jaye, you have fluid in your lungs, probably pneumonia. We're going to have to get a chest X-ray when we return to the base," Lifeline spoke firmly.

She sighed. She did feel awful. Her chest burned, her throat hurt, and her head was now pounding from the last round of coughing. Lifeline handed her some pills and she took them. Then, he pulled out another heated blanket and wrapped her gently as she lay back. Swathed in warmth, she was soon fast asleep.

Flint sat down next to her and watched her sleeping face. She had a smudge on one cheek, and her brown curls were an unruly mess. But she was beautiful. He was reminded once again how much he loved her, just how deeply he had fallen for her. He reached out to brush a loose strand free from her eyes. She stirred in her sleep at his touch, rolling to her side to face him. His heart stopped as she murmured his name.

Flint leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. The words of Anne Bronte spoke true from his heart.

Love, indeed thy strength is mighty - v. 1

* * *

From a hidden passage high up, Destro had watched Flint leave with Lady Jaye, his arm around her protectively, supporting her. Mainframe and Lifeline had hurried alongside.

He wished he could have done more, but circumstances made it impossible. "Ta bron orm, Alanna." The wind caught his words and carried them away. He stood alone, silent, lost in his own dark thoughts.

A warm hand reached out and found him, touching his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

He turned around slowly until he was face to face with the Baroness. He smiled. There were definitely benefits to being with Cobra, he mused. His eyes took her in, savouring her presence.

She reached up to cup his cheek and pulled him down to her. Their lips met. "Oh, _Destromeo_ …" The Baroness sighed happily, as they broke the kiss.

The Tomahawk carrying Lady Jaye was taking off. From the corner of his eye Destro watched it grow smaller. Time for him to go, too. "Shall we, my Dear," he offered his arm.

"But, of course," she looped her arm through his with a sultry smile.

Destro led the Baroness to their hidden Cobra Fang Copter, opening the passenger side door for her. Then he rounded the copter and slid into the pilot's seat. As they rose in the air, the former Cobra base below them collapsed into ruins.

"DESSTRO…THISS ISS YOUR COMMANDER…" Destro winced and pulled off his headphones.

"DESSTRO!"

"Do you want me to answer that, Darling?" The Baroness drawled innocently.

"Answer what?" Destro reached over and turned off the radio. "I was thinking of vacationing in Scotland for a while. How does that suit you?," Destro asked as they flew over what was left of the former Cobra base.

"Perfectly….," she purred as she trailed a finger down his muscular arm.

Destro smiled and turned the helicopter around and they flew into the sunset, leaving the smoking ruins and memories behind.


End file.
